


don't get any big ideas

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: Chanyeol opens an email he gets from his ex who works in the CIA. This proves to be much more trouble than he bargains for, but he wouldn't change a thing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	don't get any big ideas

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this was written as a 500 kudos giveaway piece for @lazyprimate on twitter. it's loosely based on the show Chuck, but I haven't watched nor did I follow the synopsis very closely! hope you enjoy!! <3

Chanyeol was sat at his computer, bored out of his mind after just getting off of his shift at work. 

He worked at an appliance store. He went to MIT, and then after years of high praise for his web app design and impressive work in program building, he landed here. He didn’t know what he wanted, quite frankly at a dead end in his career.

So he stares at computer screens at work, and then even more when he gets home.

_ 1 New Notification from byunbaekhyun@cia.gov _

Byun Baekhyun?  _ CIA?  _ Chanyeol hasn’t seen Baekhyun since... his freshman year of college. Which was five years ago now. He clicks open the email. 

_ Hey Kyungsoo,  _

_ Here’s that file you wanted. I haven’t touched it since I got it a month ago so it  _

_ should be ready to go. _

_ -B _

The message sits on a light blue pdf with the CIA logo stamped on the back, a bold  **_DO NOT COPY, FORWARD, OR PRINT_ ** across the top. A live link sits below, and Chanyeol’s eyebrows raise in curiosity. He’s a little hesitant to click it considering that this email clearly wasn’t meant for him, but he shrugs. What’s the worst that could happen?

He clicks on it. 

Nothing happens.

And then his eyes shoot open as something begins playing  _ inside  _ his eyes, blown up so that it’s all he can see. Documents on documents scroll before his eyes, code moving so fast along the screen in his head that his eyes can’t keep up. It’s brilliantly bright, and he can’t do anything to stop it. He’s stuck in his char, thrown back and eyes struggling to see past the information spilling over him. He can’t even interpret what it all means.

And then an ending box pops up, and all the other screens disappear. 

**_TRANSMISSION COMPLETE. SUCCESSFULLY DOWNLOADED._ **

Downloaded? He scrambles forward as that final box disappears and clicks through his PC, searching for the file that was ‘successfully downloaded.’ And yet there’s nothing.

Did it download…  _ into his memory?  _

Then another email from Baekhyun comes in, the subject reading: 

DO NOT CLICK ON THE LINK IN PREVIOUS EMAIL.

Well. Too late for that.

_ Hey Chanyeol, _

_ Long time no see! I hope you’re doing well, but rather this matter is urgent. Please, do  _

_ not open that link under any circumstances. I know you don’t owe me anything, but I quite literally might lose my job if you do. _

_ Thanks, _

  1. _Baekhyun_



That’s unfortunate. Baekhyun and him didn’t really leave each other on good terms now that he’s remembering the last time he saw the other. 

Their first semester in university together, they were paired together as roommates.

They rather quickly became friends, the two beyond excited to get to know one another. They hung out together all the time, and walked each other to classes. In only a matter of a few weeks, Chanyeol began harnessing feelings. He knew it was bad the minute it started, but he couldn’t stop. They only grew closer too. They made playlists for each other and memorized each others coffee orders and cuddled when it was too cold in their dorm bc of the shitty heating. 

Baekhyun couldn’t even blame Chanyeol because then, he developed feelings for the taller too. 

It was walking on eggshells until Baekhyun finally confessed and the two wrapped around each other as the weather got colder. Study hangouts and coffee dates became their new normal, the two sinking into their work just as they sank into one another. Baekhyun even came home with Chanyeol during winter break. 

Their break-up came right before spring break. 

It was ugly and loud, and ended with their RA banging on the door telling them to shut up. Thinking back, he can’t even remember what the fight was  _ about,  _ he just remembers chasing after Baekhyun to say sorry, but it was already too late. 

Baekhyun didn’t come back after break either. He didn’t answer Chanyeol’s texts or answer any of his missed calls. He was gone. Just like that. 

He saw fleeting glimpses of him on campus sometimes, but when he chased after him, he disappeared. So he gave up trying. Him and Baekhyun were officially done.

They hadn’t talked for the past five years… until now. Chanyeol sighs and begins typing back a response.

_ Hey Baekhyun, _

_ Listen, I am so sorry, I promise it wasn’t done with any ill intent but I already clicked that  _

_ link before you sent this email. Please tell me how to proceed? _

_ Best, _

  1. _Chanyeol_



He doesn’t get a response.

+

So this is what it felt like having your worst nightmare come to life. 

Baekhyun trembles in his seat looking at the email from his longtime ex staring back at him from the screen. ‘ _ I already clicked that link’  _ ran under his eyes over and over, and he didn’t know what to do. 

It was only a mass governmental index that only the top hackers in the world, no, not even hackers, top global officials, have current access to.  _ Ya know. Nothing important. _

No one was allowed to download it. It was encrypted as a singular download, and it was said to be more than just a computer index, but Baekhyun didn’t really know what that meant. They were told to never click on it, and from then on it’s just been treated as a don’t ask don’t tell.

So now it’s a useless string of letters and numbers.

_ I am so fired.  _ Baekhyun sighs shakily before opening an email to Kyungsoo, before one from the devil himself pings through asking why the link isn’t live anymore.

_ Hey Soo, _

_ So I might’ve made a rather stupid error. _

_ B _

Why on earth would Chanyeol click the fucking link?  _ Clearly _ , it wasn’t for him from who the email was addressed towards. Maybe he was holding a grudge. Baekhyun huffed. He’s the one who should be holding a grudge between the two of them. 

But five years? Who holds a grudge for  _ five years? _

Kyungsoo pings again.

_ B, _

_ That didn’t answer my question, so I’m going to assume you messed up the link. Just  _

_ forward it to me from Yixing. We’re all CIA, so the ‘no forwarding’ doesn’t apply to us. _

_ K _

Baekhyun sighs. 

_ K, _

_ I sent it to the wrong person first.  _ _  
  
_

_ B _

Another ping.

_ Who? _

_ K _

Might as well rip off the band aid. 

_ They’re not a government employee.  _

_ B _

Ping.

_ Well, did they download it? You should’ve sent them a follow up telling them not to touch  _

_ it. _

_ K _

Baekhyun sighs.

_ Well, the link isn’t live anymore, is it? So yeah, he fucking downloaded it. _

_ B _

Silence sits around him, still for a few minutes. Then a gentle knock sounds at his office door. His office is dark, no light except that coming from the six screens surrounding his chair. 

Kyungsoo peeks his head in. “You’re fucked.” 

Baekhyun gulps. “I know.”

+

Long story short, Baekhyun gets himself ripped a new ass by Yixing, his manager, who “specifically told him not to do anything stupid with that link” and “has now put their entire country at a massive national security disadvantage.” And then he was told that  _ he  _ has to go retrieve the files somehow from whoever he sent it to.

“But what am I supposed to do? I literally don’t know how I’m supposed to do that, Yixing.” Baekhyun says firmly.

“I don’t know! Maybe if you didn’t send it to some  _ random civilian,  _ we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place!” He’s livid. Baekhyun exits.

So here he was. Supposedly on Chanyeol’s doorstep with his address and phone number scribbled on a ripped piece of paper in his hand. He raps at the door three times.

No one answers. 

He brings his fist on the door, banging three times. Something shuffles inside.  _ Bingo. _

The door opens and out steps a man who… vaguely looks like he remembers Chanyeol looking like back in college. Except… much more attractive.

“Hello?” He sounds sleepy, his voice deep and groggy. Pleasant. Baekhyun checks his watch. 2:37 AM. Understandable. “Baekhyun? What are you doing here?”

“You know why I’m here.” Baekhyun huffs. 

“Well.” He steps back and holds the door open. “Come in, I guess.” 

He gestures to the couch.

“Have a seat.” Chanyeol locks the door behind them. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?”

“No, I’m fine.” Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Listen, I don’t wanna be here just as much as you don’t want me here-”

“I don’t mind you being here.” Chanyeol says simply, shrugging. 

“You don’t?” Baekhyun asks softly. 

Chanyeol looks at him, and he remembers all those years ago all of a sudden. The love they had for one another. Why’d they throw it all away again?

“Not at all. I feel rather guilty about clicking that fucking link in the first place.” He sighs. “I want to get whatever’s in my head out of it, and if you can help with that, I’m down.”

“So there is one problem.” Chanyeol stares at him expectantly. “I don’t know how to get it out of your head.” 

All he gets is a blank stare.

“But fret not! I brought this!” He holds up his leather briefcase before laying it on the table, flicking open the buckles. He pulls out a hand full of wires. “Electrodes! So we can find where it is and hopefully transmit it!” 

“I mean. It’s better than nothing, honestly.” Chanyeol replies. 

After hooking him up, weirdly enough, it doesn’t work. They sit there for awhile, an hour passing of Chanyeol’s brain hooked up to Baekhyun’s laptop, but Baekhyun can’t crack it. 

“Here.” Chanyeol holds out a hand for Baekhyun’s laptop. Baekhyun gives him a cryptic look. “Don’t look at me like that. I went to MIT too.” Baekhyun’s still staring at him. “We literally majored in the same thing, you dingbat! Hand it over!”

“I am  _ not  _ a dingbat!” Baekhyun yells back. 

“ _ Clearly  _ you are since you sent me a  _ top secret governmental data index!”  _ Chanyeol snaps. “You have the audacity to come  _ here  _ at three in the  _ fucking morning  _ and don’t know how to fix the problem  _ you created!  _ Not to mention the fact that you literally  _ ditched me at the drop of a hat Baekhyun!”  _ He’s seething, bellowing at him.

“ _ I saw you kissing a woman Chanyeol!”  _ Baekhyun screamed at him throwing his finger in his face. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ get mad at me for ‘ditching you at the drop of a hat’ when I caught you  _ fucking cheating on me!” _

He needs to calm down, but he’s seeing red. That’s why they threw it all away. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, Chanyeol is just looking at him confused.

“What?” Baekhyun snaps at him. He holds out the laptop. “Here, you can try. I don’t fucking care.” 

Silence sits between them. Chanyeol’s just staring.

“What?! What is it!” Baekhyun nags, annoyed.

“Baekhyun, I never cheated on you.” Chanyeol says slowly. He holds his hands up over his head. “I swear on my life. I’d  _ never  _ cheat on you.”

Baekhyun only looks at him. “Did you not hear the part about me seeing you? With my own two eyes?”

“I don’t know wha-” Then something clicks in his head. “Oh my god, it was that psycho bitch from my computer theory class.”

“I don’t care who it was if it was anyone besides me.” Baekhyun says quietly. “Listen, I really don’t wanna hear it. You already hurt me enoug-” 

“I didn’t kiss her though. She came on to me, and she was convinced I was her soulmate or something. She had been leaving me  _ essays  _ of love letters at my spot in our shared class.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun feels like laughing. “I’m completely serious. I swear on my  _ life _ , this girl was crazy Baekhyun. But I loved you.”

_ Oh no, _ Baekhyun thinks as wetness builds in his eyes. “Y-You can’t just say things like that.”

“Say things like explain why you thought I cheated on you?” Chanyeol looks dumbfounded. 

“H-How did you never tell me though?” Baekhyun still worries, bitting at his bottom lip. “We were roommates. I feel like you would’ve told me if something that crazy was happening.”  _ Right? _

“Oh, Baek.” Baekhyun gulps at the nickname. Years. It’s been years. “You and I both know how jealous you get. Easily.”

“You’re kind of not helping your case Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says simply, staring at him.

“I didn’t want you only focusing on the psycho bitch in  _ my  _ life when we could be focusing on.. us.” He replies quietly. “We had a road trip planned for spring break anyway. I figured it’d be our getaway, maybe while we were away from campus, she’d find someone else, and then I’d be free.” 

“But we never went on that trip.” Baekhyun murmurs. “And she  _ kissed _ you! You locked lips with her Chanyeol!”

“I know I can’t have expected you to watch longer, but I know I yelled at her and pushed her away Baek. I was so angry in that moment. I think I made her cry.” He sighs. “You’re the only one for me.”

The tears well up faster and faster and Baekhyun looks down. “I loved you  _ so much  _ Chanyeol.” His voice is wobbly. 

“I know.  _ I _ loved you.” Chanyeol says quietly. He takes the computer from Baekhyun’s hands and puts it on the table before wrapping his arms around him. “I think I still do.” 

Baekhyun gasps, sobbing as tears streamed down his face. “You h-hurt me so bad.” He says through tears. “It hurt so  _ fucking _ bad.” 

Chanyeol only holds him tighter, rocking them on his shitty leather couch. 

He kisses his temple and Baekhyun melts into him. “I can’t believe I thought you cheated on me all these years.”   
  


“I can.” Chanyeol says flatly. “It’s not like everytime I tried to talk you ran away or something. Or that you ignored my messages and calls for weeks and then months.”

Baekhyun laughs wetly. “I’m sorry. I was really hurt.” 

“I could tell. I just couldn’t tell why.” He sighs, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun lifts his chin to give Chanyeol more access who drops kisses along the soft skin of his neck. “Mm, Chanyeol w-we shoul-”   
  
Chanyeol’s teeth rake at Baekhyun’s neck and he shivers. Chanyeol sucks hard at his neck, laving at the dark marks he leaves behind before moving further south. 

“What was that Baekhyun?” He asks. Just as Baekhyun begins to respond, Chanyeol’s lips mouth at his neck again. “So good.”

Chanyeol pulls the electrode device off his head and throws it on the table before laying Baekhyun down on the couch, the smaller’s thighs automatically spreading to make room for him.

Chanyeol’s on him, big hands sliding over his small frame. He’s never felt so  _ tiny  _ before. Chanyeol’s a few inches taller now and he has thick muscled biceps and- Chanyeol sits up, yanking his shirt over his head-  _ abs.  _

_ Fuck. _

Baekhyun looks up at him with big eyes, and his hand reaches up to pet along his stomach. “When did this happen?” He says in awe, hard muscles fluttering beneath his touch.

“Like a couple years ago?” Chanyeol teases. “What, you like it?”

His big hands are sliding up Baekhyun’s jean-clad thighs. “I  _ love it.”  _

Baekhyun didn’t think it’d have this much of an effect on him, but he’s trembling beneath Chanyeol’s gaze, his touch. There’s nothing quite like feeling love. 

Chanyeol slides his hands up Baekhyun’s little waist, bunching up his shirt as he goes, until the cloth is sitting above two cold air hardened nipples. Chanyeol thumbs at them, a hand pinching and pulling before he looks at Baekhyun.

“Can I?” Baekhyun nods. 

His back arches so beautifully beneath Chanyeol’s affection. Chanyeol leans down and wraps his lips around a bud, and Baekhyun moans. “Louder baby. Lemme hear it.” 

Chanyeol’s big form just looms over Baekhyun as he takes him apart piece by piece, worshipping every part of him.    
  
“Look at these  _ hips, _ oh my  _ god. _ ” Chanyeol groans, dragging his tongue along the V line of Baekhyun’s waist. “So  _ gorgeous. _ ” 

“C-Chanyeol, stop!” He whines. But the praise feels so good. It feels like sunshine, like liquid gold pouring over him. 

“I could never stop.” He sucks a dark mark into his hip before letting his face drift south. “It doesn’t seem like you want me to stop either, baby.” 

Baekhyun’s straining in his jeans, hardness tenting the denim. Chanyeol nuzzles against it, rubbing his nose along Baekhyun’s length, and Baekhyun whimpers.

  
“ _ Please  _ Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s breath hitches when Chanyeol grabs the zipper with his teeth, dragging it down before plucking the button open. 

“What Baekhyun? Please what?” Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s lower back with one hand and yanks down his jeans with the other. “Tell me  _ what you want.”  _

His voice sends chills down Baekhuyn’s spine, and he’s a mess under Chanyeol, tense and needy and  _ wanting.  _

“You. I- Just you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun keens when Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s cock from his underwear and into his mouth in a swift movement. “ _ Chanyeol!” _

Chanyeol’s sinking down, nose burying in the dark wiry hairs at the base. He comes off and spits on it. Gets it wet. Kisses the tip. Looks up through his long, dark lashes at Baekhyun. The most beautiful boy, no,  _ man _ he’s ever seen. Hot breath only drives Baekhyun more crazy, Chanyeol panting hard on his length after sucking him down with hollowed cheeks.

Baekhyun buries his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, the dark locks so soft. A part of it feels like a dream, but he’s teetering on the edge of bliss. He’s sweaty and hot, but he feels so much affection, so much lust for the man between his legs.  _ This better not be a fucking dream. _

His chest is heaving as he lets out moan after moan, Chanyeol pulling wanton sounds from a wide open mouth, Baekhyun quaking in pleasure.

“C’mon, baby.” Chanyeol groans at the sight before him. Baekhyun only pulls his hair harder, hands slipping to push him on his cock again. “Come for me Baek. You’ve been so good for me.” 

“I jus-” Chanyeol wraps his lips around the tip, thick tongue pushing at the slit. “ _ Fuck!” _

Baekhyun convulses and Chanyeol sinks down, swallowing and sucking each drop from his dick as he climaxes. He runs his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs, up and down trying to calm him after the euphoria. 

Baekhyun finally sags into the couch. His hands find the base of Chanyeol’s neck and pull him up to slot their mouths together. 

His fingers are playing with the hairs at his nape when he feels a… port? In the back of his neck?

“Chanyeol, what is this?” Baekhyun asks, fingering at the slot.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows worried.

“Here, turn around, let me get a better look.” Chanyeol turns his head, and Baekhyun sees an SD card slot. What-

“It’s a port for an SD card.” Baekhyun answers plainly. “It’s empty, but it’s there.”

“Just in my neck?” Chanyeol asks, confused. 

“Yeah. I guess this is how we remove those files.” Baekhyun murmurs. “ _ Oh my god,  _ Chanyeol! This is how we  _ remove  _ those  _ files!”  _

“Yeah, you just said that.” 

“I could  _ kiss  _ you right now, oh my  _ god. _ ” Baekhyun says so relieved as he plants a kiss square on his mouth. “I can keep my job!” He yells excitedly.

A neighbor bangs on the wall next door. 

Oh yeah. Four in the morning.

“That reminds me…” Baekhyun’s hand slides down Chanyeol’s long form before finding the bulge in the front of his jeans. “Someone needs some assistance.”

Chanyeol snorts. “That was quite possibly the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

“So you don’t want a handjob?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol pretends to zip his lips and throw away the key.

+

As it turns out, Baekhyun still couldn’t fully extract the files without Chanyeol’s help. Sitting at Chanyeol’s kitchen table for a few hours straight, Baekhyun watches as a series of things happen after he pushes a fresh, empty SD card into Chanyeol’s weird neck port. Chanyeol still has the electrodes connected to his head and works intently-  _ fast-  _ ask code flies past him and though his fingers to the screen. 

When the files are gone, the SD port flashes and Baekhyun plucks the card from its place. The port closes like it was never there. 

“There. We’re done.” Baekhyun says looking at the card in his hand. “Do you, uh, wanna come back with me? I think they’ll wanna talk to you.” 

“Sure. Lemme pull on some nicer clothes.” 

Chanyeol looks around the CIA building like it’s another universe. Him and Baekhyun walk hand in hand down stone corridors until finally, they reach Yixing’s office. What Chanyeol didn’t know would happen was Yixing offering him a job then and there.

“We need someone with your abilities, and now, your experience, on this team.” Yixing says confidently, extending a hand to Chanyeol. Baekhyun stands awkwardly in the corner, his eyes flicking between the two. “So, what do you say Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol takes his hand. “I think this is a new beginning.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whew, thanks for reading! i struggled a lot trying to nail down where i wanted this to start and I even thought briefly about writing a prologue as well about their relationship in college but;; oh well. anyways! kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
